Seven Days to Suffer
by serina-phantom
Summary: While practicing her magic, Mana transforms the hikaris into girls! Her spell will wear off in 7 days, but over that time, the hikaris must survive their crazy lover yamis, their friends trying to dress them up, and the horror of female life! YYY BR MM SJ
1. Prologue

**Title**: Seven Days to Suffer

**Genre**: romance, humor

**Rating**: T for sexual themes, language, and some blood

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraXRyou; MarikXMalik; SetoXJonouchi; HondaXOtogi; NoaXMokuba

**Summary**: While practicing her magic yet again, Mana, the Dark Magician Girl, transforms the hikaris into girls! Her spell will wear off in seven days, but over those days, the hikaris have to survive their crazy lover yamis, their friends constantly trying to dress them up, and the horrors of female life! Will they manage to do it and turn back to normal?

Me: All right, guys!

Lucy: This is a fairly short kind of story (short on our terms), and it is a kind of "what if" story! This is one of those stories that will most likely be followed by "Tales of an Animal Yami", but for right now, we just wanted to add this one to get it started, since we have the first four of five chapters all ready for it!

Me: We will be updating our other stories as soon as possible, guys, so hang in there!

Lucy: So, please enjoy this very short prologue!

**_Prologue: The Week's Start_**

Somewhere in the Duel Monster Spirit World, Mana, the Dark Magician Girl, tapped her chin and scanned over the spell book Mahado, the Dark Magician, had given her to study.

"Let's see..." she murmured.

Mana had been practicing her magic so that her master would be proud of her. She wanted nothing more than that. But to do so, she would have to perform a magic spell that could change gender for disguises.

It was a tough spell, and she had never tried it out before. She had seen her master, the Dark Magician, do it before, but it backfired and turned him into a girl for a while.

"Now... Let's try this spell out," Mana giggled. "If I become a guy, like Master became a girl for a while, it's not a big deal."

She waved her large gold and blue wand around and grinned. She took one last look at the book and tried to memorize the spell in which she was going to perform.

"_**O creatures great and small**_  
_**Though who art creator here**_  
_**Bend thy appearance and alter thy state**_  
_**Come and change their solid state**_"

Her wand glowed and sent beams of light everywhere, and Mana sighed once the lights and air pressure stopped. Her blue eyes scanned around, and then she tapped her chin in confusion, standing on the ground.

"Huh. Why didn't it work?" she wondered. A gasp escaped Mana's throat. "U-unless...." she whispered.

Mana immediatly grabbed her crystal ball that allowed her to peer into Yugi Mouto's home. She looked inside and gasped, slamming her hand over the image to avoid looking at what her mistake had done and looking towards the window of her room.

"Oh...." she looked again and sighed. "No," she finished.

* * *

Me: Uh-oh! What did Mana/The Dark Magician Girl do?!

Lucy: Though we all probably know, since it's in the summary description, but it still adds some suspence to the story! What is going to happen now that the change has been made?

Me: If you all want to find out, then please review nicely and we shall update soon!

Lucy: Please do not be mean to us! This is a kind of what if this were to happen story, and we think it's pretty good and kinda funny, so we hope you all enjoy it!


	2. Day One Part I

**Title**: Seven Days to Suffer

**Genre**: romance, humor

**Rating**: T for sexual themes, language, and some blood

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraXRyou; MarikXMalik; SetoXJonouchi; HondaXOtogi; NoaXMokuba

**Summary**: While practicing her magic yet again, Mana, the Dark Magician Girl, transforms the hikaris into girls! Her spell will wear off in seven days, but over those days, the hikaris have to survive their crazy lover yamis, their friends constantly trying to dress them up, and the horrors of female life! Will they manage to do it and turn back to normal?

Me: All right! For anyone who hasn't reviewed on the other chapter, it's all right, but we would like to see some more reviews on this story, as long as they are good and nice ones!

Lucy: Anyway, in the last chapter, Mana did something that screwed around with the hikaris, so what is going to happen to them now?

Me: The first hikari who was affected is Yugi, so that is who this chapter revolves around! The other hikaris will appear in the next few chapters, so have no worries!

Lucy: Chapter start!

**_Day One Part I_**

Yugi moaned and rolled over to his side. He felt strange for some reason, but nothing was bothering him that badly. He had a little pain in the back of his head, but that usually happened to him in the mornings.

Yugi slowly let his eyes open before he sat up.

"Mm... I feel so different," he whispered. Yugi blinked once and coughed. "Huh. Why does my voice sound so strange (1)? Oh well. Might just have a cold," he said, clearing his throat out again.

Yugi rolled over and sat up, yawning. He then groaned.

"Unn. Why are my clothes so tight?" he whimpered. The star-haired hikari looked down at himself, where his clothes were feeling tight. It was mostly around his chest, but also around his lower back and his legs.

Once Yugi looked down, he gasped.

The star-haired boy looked towards the mirror that was to the left of his bed and gasped in horror.

"_IYAAAAA_-!!"

* * *

Meanwhile, downstairs, Yami leaned against the couch and sighed. He had woken up early that morning and went downstairs so that he didn't wake Yugi. He decided to watch the television, since there was nothing interesting to do. No one would be awake, or none of his friends, at 6:30 in the morning.

All was quiet.

Grandpa was still sleeping, as he usually was when it was the weekends. He slept in very late. Not a sound, except from the television, which was playing the news.

Yami almost started falling back asleep, since here was nothing interesting on.

"_IYAAAAA_-!!"

Yami gasped in horror and leaped to his feet in an instant. "Yugi!?" he shouted. The scream had definitely come from Yugi's room, but it was a little bit higher a pitch than Yami had expected. But he didn't care about that at all.

//Aibou? Aibou, are you all right?// Yami called through the mind-link.

/Y-Yami.../

Yugi's voice sounded horrified, for some odd reason. This made Yami even more worried, since whenever Yugi got like this, it either meant that he was terribly scared or in a life or death situation.

//It's me!// Yami called back. //What's wrong? Why did you scream?//

/I-I don't know what.../ Yugi's voice trailed off in mid-sentence, as if he couldn't think of what else to say. /I can't explain how.../ He stopped speaking all together a moment later.

//Dont worry, Aibou! I'm coming up there!//

/Yami, no!/

Yami shut down the mind-link and tore for the stairs. He could hear his own footsteps and his harsh breaths becoming his chorus as he darted up the carpeted stairs. He rounded the corner and grabbed the handle to his hikari's door. Using his strength, Yami tore the door open and bolted inside. He found Yugi sitting on the bed with the covers pulled over himself.

"Aibou?" Yami asked cautiously.

Yugi flinched under the covers. "Go away," he whispered. Yami tilted his head at the sound of Yugi's voice. It was a higher pitch than usual. Was his aibou not feeling well?

"Aibou, what's wrong? Are you not feeling well?" Yami asked.

Yugi shook his head and then looked ahead. Yami came over and grabbed the covers. Yugi instantly locked up and struggled as Yami started yanking the covers away.

"No! Yami!" Yugi shouted.

Yami gave a loud grunt as he tore the covers away from Yugi, letting them fall to the floor. Yami rubbed his eyes and then looked at his aibou, wanting to know immediately what was going on with him.

"All right, Aibou. Now, tell me what's wro- Who the _Hell_ are you?!"

Yami was staring at a _girl_who was sitting on Yugi's bed. The girl looked very similar to Yugi. She had golden blond bangs, similar, no, _identical _to Yugi's. Her hair was long and glossy and black, falling in messy fashions to her knees, cascading to the bed. Her eyes were wide and purple with delicate lashes, and Yami had to admit, the blush was very cute.

But who exactly was this girl?

Yami had never seen this girl before in his life. Though she did look a lot like Yugi. Yami thought for an instant that this might be one of Yugi's cousins or something like that.

"Who are you?" Yami asked.

The girl sighed and looked away, staring at the carpet. "I-it's me, Yami," the girl said.

Yami tilted his head in confusion. "What do you mean? I've never seen you before, so when you say that, I really have no idea who you a-" Yami stopped for a moment and looked at the Sennen Puzzle around the girl's throat, hanging right before her chest, which Yami had to admit was about the same size as Mai's.

Yami gulped and stayed silent for a few moments.

"Y-Yugi?" he whispered.

Yugi looked away with a blush still present. "Hey, Yami," she(2) whispered.

Yami slowly walked over to Yugi and sat down next to her, placing his arm around her shoulders. "What happened to you, Aibou? Why are you a girl?" he asked.

Yugi shrugged and shook her head. "I don't know. I was sleeping and when I woke up, I... was like this. I don't even know why it happened. I feel... strange, though," Yugi said.

Yami nodded and then looked towards the doorway, sensing some magic from it. He thought long and hard, thinking that someone had changed his aibou for revenge, but he realized the magic wasn't malicious, so there was no negative energy locked within it, which meant that that caster wasn't evil.

Yami glanced down when he sensed his aibou crying. "Hey," Yami whispered, wiping away Yugi's tears. "What's wrong, Aibou?"

Yugi sobbed harder. "I bet it's hard to love me like this, huh, Yami?" Yugi asked, wiping her eyes. Yami shook his head and held his aibou in his arms.

"No. Yugi it doesn't matter what you look like. I wouldn't care if you were missing a leg or deformed or anything! You're my aibou, Yugi. So, girl or not, I'll love you for eternity. Plus, this spell might not be forever, right?" Yami asked.

Yugi gave a nod and smiled at Yami. Yami let her go, and then Yugi sat back on the bed, tugging at her Pajama shirt. "Ra, this is too tight," Yugi whimpered.

Yami sighed and took off his shirt, feeling Yugi blush. Yami flashed Yugi a seductive grin and then placed the shirt towards Yugi.

Yugi gave him a confused look.

"Put that on. It'll cover you up until I'm able to get you some girl clothes, okay? I'll ask Anzu to give us some hand-me-downs later. Or rather..." Yami looked over and studied Yugi's chest before laughing nervously. "I think we'll ask Mai," he said.

Yugi blushed. "Perv!" she squeaked.

Yami laughed. Yugi sighed before she slowly peeled her shirt off, making sure that Yami wasn't watching, and then placed his shirt on. Yami's shirt was much larger, and it fell down to the top of Yugi's chest, just barely showing off her chest. Yugi blushed.

"Ra, Yami. Your clothes are big," she said.

Yami snickered. "Not the only thing that's big with me, aibou," he said.

Yugi gasped and turned deep scarlet. "Y-Y-Yami!" she squealed. Yami laughed and helped Yugi stand. He then escorted her towards the door, following close behind.

They both figured that they would go and ask Grandpa about why Yugi was now a girl. And if there was a way to stop it.

* * *

Me: Okay! This is a problem! (1) Yugi's voice sounds like it did in season zero while he's a girl. Ryou's doesn't really change because Rica Matsumoto did a good job with the female voice XD (2) I'm going to call the hikaris when they are girls 'she', and call them 'he' when they turn back into boys, so you know when they are which.

Lucy: Yeah! Yugi's a girl! But for how long and for why?

Lucy: Ra, how will he survive! And who else was affected by this spell?

Me: Please enjoy this story! No flamers! If you don't like it, please don't read. Also, this is yaoi because they will become boys very soon! So no worries!

Lucy: Please comment nicely!


	3. Day One Part II

**Title**: Seven Days to Suffer

**Genre**: romance, humor

**Rating**: T for sexual themes, language, and some blood

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraXRyou; MarikXMalik; SetoXJonouchi; HondaXOtogi; NoaXMokuba

**Summary**: While practicing her magic yet again, Mana, the Dark Magician Girl, transforms the hikaris into girls! Her spell will wear off in seven days, but over those days, the hikaris have to survive their crazy lover yamis, their friends constantly trying to dress them up, and the horrors of female life! Will they manage to do it and turn back to normal?

Me: All right, guys! The next chapter is up and running!

Lucy: We really hope to get some reviews on the last few chapters, so please review those if you haven't! We really like hearing what people thought of our chapters!

Me: Anyway, this chapter now revolves on another hikari who was effected!

Lucy: So please enjoy!

**_Day One Part II_**

Meanwhile, over at the Bakura/Touzoku household, Bakura stalked up the stairs and carefully pushed his hikari's bedroom door open. The hikari had been sleeping for a few hours longer than he usually did, and Bakura, though he wouldn't admit it to anyone except Ryou, was starting to get worried.

It was fairly boring being in a house with just two people.

Bakura, unlike his hikari, was a morning person, Ra only knows why. Ryou had logically figured that, as a shadow creature, Bakura would draw his power during the night, and therefore would take forever to wake up in the morning.

Ra, was he dead wrong.

"Yadonushi?" Bakura called softy, peering into his hikari's room.

Ryou shuffled under the dark blue covers and then sat up. The figure yawned and then pulled the covers partially away from his face, rubbing his amber eyes cutely.

"Mm... 'Kura," Ryou breathed.

Bakura tilted his head. There was something different around Ryou's voice. It sounded slightly more high-pitched than it usually did. Bakura stepped closer and then went before the silverette. He placed his hand on Ryou's shoulder and moved the covers fully aside.

"All right, Hikari. Time to wake up and- _HOLY RA AND ALL THE GODS COMBINED_!!"

Bakura stammered in shock. Sitting before him was a young woman, roughly the same age as Ryou. In fact, she looked exactly like Ryou did! The same hair color, same eye color, even the same exact skin color! Her hair was much longer, though, falling to her waist with a small wave to it. The girl's brown eyes had longer lashes, but she was very pretty. Her chest was large, and the button-up shirt was almost popping open.

The girl tilted her head. "What's the matter, 'Kura?" she asked.

Bakura blinked and shook his head.

When he looked again, the silver-haired girl was still sitting before him with a confused look on her face. Bakura closed his eyes and opened them again to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. The image still didn't go away.

"Y-Yadonushi?" he asked.

"Yeah?" Ryou asked. Bakura pointed to Ryou's chest. Ryou blinked and glanced down. She gasped, turned bright red, and then covered herself with her arms and screamed. "W-what's going on? What happened to me?!"

Bakura was instantly by his hikari's side, staring in shock. "The _Hell_ happened?" he asked.

Ryou shook her head. "I-I have no idea! I just noticed that my clothes were tighter. I never expected that I would be a girl!" the silverette hikari said. She trembled for a moment before tears fell from her eyes.

Ryou covered her face and started sobbing.

Bakura's arms were instantly around her shoulders, holding the distressed hikari close. "Hey... Hey, calm down, okay? I'm here. You're gonna be okay," the yami whispered.

Ryou sniffled for a moment and reluctantly calmed down. Bakura reached and touched Ryou's forehead, noticing how soft and pale her skin now was. Being transformed into a girl had made Ryou more fragile, Bakura believed, so he would have to be extra careful. He then pulled his hand back and sighed.

"Your harmonies are all messed up. That could only be the work of a spell," the yami said.

Ryou tilted her head to the side. "Harmonies? Spell?" she asked.

"Harmonies are what makes up your gender," Bakura explained. "If you have blue harmonies, you're a boy. Red harmonies mean a girl. But yours are all intertwined at the moment. Most are red, but the others are jumbled and have no idea what to do for right now, we'll have to wait and check your harmonies a little later."

"Ah," Ryou answered.

She slowly rose to her feet and started unbuttoning the shirt. Ryou then stopped and looked over to Bakura. Bakura was watching the silverette with wide eyes, filled with lust and wanting.  
Ryou squeaked.

Bakura chuckled. "What's wrong? You may be female, but you're still the one I love. So, male or female, I find you attractive, my precious," Bakura said.

Ryou whimpered and blushed. "T-thanks," she said. She then took her shirt off and looked around. But since she had such a big chest (and due to the fact that her torso was shorter now) none of her shirts would fit anymore. Ryou sighed and covered up her body with her arms.

Bakura frowned. "What's wrong?"

Ryou shook her head. "I-I don't have any clothes. None of them fit me like this anymore," she said.

Bakura tapped his chin and snapped his fingers. "Wait here," he said, running from the room. Bakura came back a few minutes later, holding a T shirt that belonged to him, and his black trenchcoat in his other hand. He handed the shirt to Ryou, who put it on.

Ryou fidgitted. "T-thanks, Bakura. B-but... I don't have any underwear here either," she said.

Bakura handed her the jacket. "That's why you're wearing this until we figure out what's going on. Then we'll go and get some clothes for you. I'll have Mai help you get some clothes," he said.

Ryou blushed and smiled before taking the jacket and putting it on.

Bakura smiled reassuringly and then pushed Ryou towards the door. "We have to go figure out what's screwing with your harmonies, okay?" he said. Ryou blinked and then looked up to Bakura.

"Where are we going?" she asked. Bakura grinned happily.

"To the Baka Pharaoh's house."

* * *

Me: Oh no! Ryou is also a girl! But at least Bakura was sweet and kind to him! If 'Kura weren't here, who knows what would have happened to poor Ryou!

Lucy: So, what are they going to do now?

Me: And why is Bakura going to Yami's house? Does he think that Yami will know how to help or does he think that Yami is the cause for what happened to his hikari?

Lucy: Please give us reviews on this chapter and the previous ones! We like the reviews! We shall update as soon as possible, guys!


	4. Day One Part III

**Title**: Seven Days to Suffer

**Genre**: romance, humor

**Rating**: T for sexual themes, language, and some blood

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraXRyou; MarikXMalik; SetoXJonouchi; HondaXOtogi; NoaXMokuba

**Summary**: While practicing her magic yet again, Mana, the Dark Magician Girl, transforms the hikaris into girls! Her spell will wear off in seven days, but over those days, the hikaris have to survive their crazy lover yamis, their friends constantly trying to dress them up, and the horrors of female life! Will they manage to do it and turn back to normal?

Me: All right! The next chapter is up, guys!

Lucy: Ryou and Yugi are girls, as far as we know, and Bakura is heading off to Yami's house, but for what pursose? To find out, read on with this chapter to find out!

Me: We are thankful for the reviews that we get!

Lucy: Here it is, guys! The next chapter of what is going to happen to our dear and beloved hikaris! We hope to also get more reviews on the other chapters too! Please enjoy!

**_Day One Part III_**

Back at the Kame Game Shop, Yami sat Yugi down on the couch and wrapped her up in a thin blanket. Since none of their clothes fit Yugi snuggly, Yugi had resorted to covering herself up with a blanket so that no one would see anything if Yami's shirt slipped down. Thankfully, it was a Saturday, so no one was going to be coming in to the Game Shop any time soon.

"Ra, we have to buy some different clothes for you now, aibou," Yami joked.

Yugi chuckled nervously and ran a hand through her incredibly long black hair. She fluffed her bangs with her fingers. "Y-yeah, well, I don't plan on staying this way forever, Yami," she stated.

Yami nodded. "Yeah," he whispered. Yugi sighed and then looked out the window. She stood up and went towards the window and peered through.

The mornings in Domino were always so peaceful and quiet.

A few cats and dogs were roaming around in the streets, walking or sleeping in their owner's yards. Yugi smiled and noticed that two poeple were walking towards the game shop.

"Hey! Yami, Bakura's here! And there's someone with him. Huh. I've never seen that person before. I think it's a girl," Yugi said.

Yami tilted his head in confusion. "A girl?" he asked. _That's kinda strange. I thought that Bakura and Ryou were dating. It's not Bakura to cheat on Ryou for anyone. Especially not a girl. Ryou's ten times more attractive than any girl, anyway. Just like Yugi._

Shaking it off, Yami went and unlocked the door.

The moment he did, Bakura's pale hand reached in and grabbed the front of his shirt. Bakura slammed Yami hard against the wooden door and glared daggers at him.

"All right, Baka Pharaoh. What the fuck did you do to screw with my hikari's harmonies, huh?" he asked.

The girl appeared behind him, looking distressed. "'Kura!" she shrieked, grabbing the silverette Thief King's shoulder. "You promise you weren't going to do that! You said you'd stay calm!"

"I _am_ calm, Ry!" Bakura growled through grit teeth. "Now, Pharaoh, what did you do to my Ryou!?"

Yami tilted his head in confusion and peered at the girl who was standing so close to Bakura. Now that he thought about it, the girl was a lot like Ryou.

She has long, slightly wavy silver hair that fell to her waist. Her eyes were a lovely shade of amber, and she had long eyelashes that made her look innocent and attractive at the same time. She was blushed and using one hand to keep Bakura's black trench-coat, which was about all she was wearing except for a huge striped blue and white T shirt, which Yami assumed belonged to Bakura, closed over her body. Yami also noticed that she was barefoot. Around her neck was the Sennen Ring.

Yami squeaked. _Ryou turned into a girl as well?!_

Yami, when he got free from Bakura's grasp, mostly thanks to Ryou, ushered them both in without a word, mostly due to the shock that his aibou wasn't the only one affected and sat Ryou next to Yugi.

Ryou looked over to Yugi , paused for a moment, and squealed in shock. "Eek! Yugi?" she yelled.

Yugi squealed back. "Ryou?" she shrieked.

Ryou blinked in confusion. "Y-Yugi, your harmonies are all screwed up too?" she asked. Yugi blinked, amethyst eyes flashing innocently once, to mirror her confusion.

"Harmonies?" she asked.

Yami cleared his throat and got Yugi's attention. "What makes you a boy or a girl, Aibou. Apparently, your guys' harmonies are all screwed up and messed up," he explained.

Bakura nodded and took a seat next to his half-dressed hikari. Ryou moved closer to her yami, who in turn wrapped his arm protectively around her shoulders, and glanced to Yami.

"So, what do we do then? Do you think we're the only ones affected?" Ryou asked.

Yami shrugged. "Can't be certain. I mean, I thought it was only Yugi. But since you, the damn Tomb Robber's hikari, were affected as well, then it's gonna be really hard to tell who else is affected too," he answered.

Bakura leaned back against the couch, taking his arm off his hikari for a moment so he could lean in and glare at Yami. "So, Pharaoh-sama, what do you propose we do about this?" he asked.

Yami blinked at him and shrugged his shoulders. "To be honest, Tomb Robber, I-I really have no idea what to do. I've never delt with anything like this before," he answered.

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Least you're being honest," he answered back.

Ryou and Yugi rolled their eyes at their yamis and turned to face one another. Ryou flashed Yugi a reassuring smile. "M-maybe it won't be so bad. You know, being girls and all," she said.

"Y-yeah," Yugi responded. "M-maybe the other hikaris will help us out and not laugh hysterically at us."

"Y-yeah," Ryou answered, laughing nervously.

Bakura laced his arm back around his transformed hikari and brought her as close as he could get her, trying to think of what to do. Nothing came to mind, at least nothing that was going to work out, however.

Before anyone could say anything, Bakura's cell phone went off.

As imagined, it played the theme song for the movie Halloween. Bakura chuckled when everyone stared at him. "I got it," he said, picking up his cell phone and flipping it open. "Yo, what's up?"

_"FLUFFY, GUESS WHAT!?"_

Bakura tore the phone away from his ear with a squeak as a loud yell came from the tiny cell. The three others in the room heard it as well and jumped slightly. Bakura brought the phone back, a glare on his face.

"Mariku, you asshole! That hurt! Now what the fuck do you want!?" he snapped.

_"Fluffy, I'm going to kick your ass! I know you or the Pharaoh have something to do with this, and I don't find it funny at all!"_

Bakura stared blankly at the phone and kept his silence for a few seconds. "Well, it must be pretty bad if you don't find it funny, Mariku," he said with a slight laugh.

He heard Marik laugh sarcastically over the phone. _"Very fucking funny! Now, who the Hell is responsible for this!?"_

"For what, Mariku!?"

"_For giving my hikari boobs_!"

Bakura was silent for a few moments. He glanced over at the other two hikaris, then to Yami, then back at the phone. "Mariku. Bring Malik down to the Baka no Pharaoh's house. There's something really big going on," he said.

Before Marik could have a chance to argue or accuse Bakura of anything, Bakura hung up the cell. It was about this time that he noticed that all eyes were on him.

"What was that about?" Ryou asked, sliding closer to her yami.

Bakura turned to Yami and Yugi. "Survey says... Malik is also a girl," he told them.

Yugi and Yami were silent while they waited for the keeper of the Sennen Rod to come and figure out just what had happened to their hikaris to transform them into girls.

* * *

Me: Uh-oh! Malik is also a girl! Oh, and by the by, the whole Fluffy thing is a reference to the Abridged series. Because LittleKuriboh is just that amazing! And Bakura calling Marik "Mariku" is kinda like a friendship/partner-in-crime nickname basis that they go by. Nothing more. Nothing less than that.

Lucy: What is going on? Are these the only people affected, or is there more?

Me: And what is the gang going to think when they find out about what has become of their three friends? And when will the yamis figure out what is really happening?

Lucy: Please review and we shall update as soon as possible!


	5. Day One Part IV

**Title**: Seven Days to Suffer

**Genre**: romance, humor

**Rating**: T for sexual themes, language, and some blood

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraXRyou; MarikXMalik; SetoXJonouchi; HondaXOtogi; NoaXMokuba

**Summary**: While practicing her magic yet again, Mana, the Dark Magician Girl, transforms the hikaris into girls! Her spell will wear off in seven days, but over those days, the hikaris have to survive their crazy lover yamis, their friends constantly trying to dress them up, and the horrors of female life! Will they manage to do it and turn back to normal?

Me: All right! The next chapter of "_Seven Days to Suffer_" is up and running yet again!

Lucy: We have established that Malik, Ryou, and Yugi are now girls, but who else is trapped in this strange spell, and what else is going to happen to them?

Me: And will they ever fully understand who did this to them??

Lucy: Read on to find out!

**_Day One Part IV_**

Within the next half an hour, Marik arrived at the Kame Game Shop, looking none to impressed. He was glaring at everyone and anything that passed by him, and his hands were clenched into fists, so everyone avoided him, since he looked like he was going to punch the first person who tried to speak to him.

Standing beside him was a girl that everyone in the Game Shop suspected was Malik.

She had long platinum blond hair that fell down around her waist. Her eyes were still their usual bright lavender color, and her skin was still as bronze as before. Like the other two hikaris, her chest was about the same size as Mai's. Marik had given Malik his coat to wear, and Malik was wearing some of Ishizu's clothes for the moment, which were a little too small for her.

"Well?!" Marik hollered, pointing at Malik. "Who fucking did it!?"

Malik sighed and touched her yami's shoulder. Marik flinched, but calmed. "Marik, calm yourself. You promised you weren't going to freak out," she said, her voice considerably higher than before.

Marik sighed and folded his arms across his chest. "Yes, Hikari," he murmured.

Once he had calmed, Malik guided her yami to the couch. Marik glared at Yami and Bakura, but after seeing that both Yugi and Ryou were girls as well, Marik instantly sat up and stopped glaring.

"Who screwed with our hikaris!?" he shouted.

Yami and Bakura both shrugged at the exact same time. "Not sure," Yami admitted. "Yugi and Ryou, and Malik, apparently, woke up this morning as girls, and no one knows why."

"Their harmonies(1) are screwed up," Bakura answered. "That's either the work of a magical spell, or a sex-change operation, and frankly, I don't think any of our hikaris are into that sort of thing."

Yugi raised her hand, and all eyes turned to her.

"What's with this harmonies thing? How come I have never heard of it before this?" she asked.

Yami turned to the hikaris. "Harmonies are not something that humans are aware of. It's kind of a shadow creature term. They assist in your genetic make-up. They are not like hormoes though. None can be added, and they don't effect your mood or anything like that. They just make up your physical traits. It's kinda hard to explain," Yami said. "But they are not like hormones."

"Ah," Yugi nodded.

Bakura sighed and held Ryou even closer. "So what now? We have no clue who did this or why," he said.

"Yeah!" Marik spat, holding Malik to his chest. Malik just seemed a bit annoyed about being a girl, but overall, not too depressed. "Who'd be dumb enough to screw around with our hikaris?!"

Bakura nodded slightly. "Yeah. Was it for revenge?" he asked.

Yami shook his head slowly. "I don't think it was for revenge," he told them. "The magical presence that obviously caused this wasn't malicious and it didn't have negative intentions."

"So what then?" Marik yelled. "What could have possible?"

_KNOCK KNOCK!_

"Open the fucking door right _now_, Sennen!!" Seto Kaiba's voice tore through the door to the front of the Kame Game Shop.

Yami and the others turned and stared blankly at the door. Yami cautiously went and opened the door to see a very pissed off Seto Kaiba. The brunette was glaring at Yami with enough heat to burn a hole through metal. He had his arms folded across his chest, and to say the least, he looked ready to kill someone.

Yami almost noticed right off that Kaiba wasn't dressed like he usually was; in business attire. He had on a faded T shirt and some ratty jeans, and his hair was a mess, as if he'd just gotten out of bed.

"What wrong, Kaiba?" Yami asked.

"I'm getting sick and tired of this hocus pocus shit, Pharaoh!" Kaiba spat at the former king of Egypt.

Yami stared at him blankly. "What's going on?"

Kaiba scoffed and rolled his teal blue eyes. "Like you don't fucking know! Whatever you shadow creatures or whatever the fuck you are did to my Puppy, it's not fucking funny! And you better fix it! If this is a joke to you, I'm not fucking laughing!" he shouted.

Yami said nothing, but looked over Kaiba's shoulder as someone else came walking up.

"Dragon, calm down!" a blond girl shouted, punching the brunette hard on the shoulder. "I get that you're pissed, but Yami, or any of them, for that matter, wouldn't do this to me!"

Kaiba turned and stared at the blond-haired girl. "But Puppy-"

"No. Buts. Dragon," the blond girl snapped.

Kaiba sighed and folded his arms angrily across his chest. Yami turned and stared at the girl with wide eyes. She was lovely as well, but she was tall, almost as tall as Kaiba was. She was thin, but slightly muscular, and her eyes were an amber brown. Her long blond hair fell around her waist as well, and she was wearing a blue T shirt with a darker block in the center and a pair of jeans.

Yami's mouth dropped open. "J-Jonouchi!?"

Jonouchi turned and waved at Yami as if nothing was wrong. "Was'up, Yami?" she asked.

Yami shivered and turned to Kaiba. Kaiba was glaring at Yami, but it seemed to have calmed, after noticing his confusion. Yami ushered both of them in and looked around to see if anyone else was coming.

When no one was, Yami closed the door and followed Kaiba and Jonouchi into the living room.

When he arrived, everyone was staring at the blond girl in shock. Jonouchi was staring at the three other girls that were eyeballing her as well, looking just as shocked as they were.

"AHH!" Jonouchi shrieked, causing Kaiba to jump. "Yugi!?"

"J-Jonouchi!?" Yugi shrieked.

"Ryou!?" Jonouchi shouted.

"Jonouchi!?" Ryou squealed.

"Malik!?" Jonouchi yelled.

"Jonouchi!?" Malik shrieked.

The hikaris and Jonouchi were silent for a moment, and then they started shrieking questions at one another. The four girls were pointing and shouting questions.

"Okay!" Yami jumped in the middle of the screaming fest, and the girls silenced. "There's enough of that. Well, now that we have discovered that not only the hikaris' harmonies are screwed, so are Jonouchi's."

"Question!" Jonouchi shot her hand into the air. "What are harmonies?"

Yugi sighed and shook her head, messing up her long black and blonde hair. "It's nothing, Jonouchi. I'll explain it later," she said. Jonouchi nodded and turned to Yami.

"So, what do we do?" she asked.

Yami shrugged and shook his head slowly. "I'm afraid that until we know who or what is behind this, there is nothing that we can do for you," he told the four girls.

He instantly felt bad when he saw all of the girls frown and look as if someone had just killed their best friend.

"B-but it'll be all right!" Yami said. "W-we'll find who did this."

A strange precense filled the room all of a sudden, and everyone fell silent. They glanced around, and sensed that the precense was not malicious, so they were not in any danger.

"I'm afraid... that the cause of this disturbance is all my fault."

The yamis gasped at the voice, and glanced up. Kaiba, Jonouchi, and the three hikaris looked up as well at the ceiling. They were staring at the blonde young woman clad in pink and blue, emerald eyes shining slightly. She was fiddling with the giant wand in her hands and looking away from the eight people.

Yami was the first to speak. "Mana!" he called up. "What are you doing here?"

Mana sighed and turned to stare at the Pharaoh and his friends. "Like I said," she began with a deep breath. "The one who caused this issue, and made them into girls, was me. It was my mistake."

* * *

Me: Okay! So, Mana admitted that she was behind all of this! (1) This is not a typo. It's indeed harmonies. It's for this story, so, there is no typo in case people thought there was. They will be explained more later.

Lucy: What are the yamis, the hikaris, Jonouchi, and a totally pissed off Kaiba going to think?

Me: And more importantly, will the hikaris ever get back to how they were once before? Tune in to the next chapter if you want to find out exactly what happens to them!

Lucy: Thank you all for reading and please review!


	6. Day One Part V

**Title**: Seven Days to Suffer

**Genre**: romance, humor

**Rating**: T for sexual themes, language, and some blood

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraXRyou; MarikXMalik; SetoXJonouchi; HondaXOtogi; NoaXMokuba

**Summary**: While practicing her magic yet again, Mana, the Dark Magician Girl, transforms the hikaris into girls! Her spell will wear off in seven days, but over those days, the hikaris have to survive their crazy lover yamis, their friends constantly trying to dress them up, and the horrors of female life! Will they manage to do it and turn back to normal?

Me: The next chapter of "_Seven Days to Suffer_" is up!

Lucy: Mana just arrived and told them that the fact that the hikaris and Jonouchi are girls is her fault!

Me: And just how will our dear beloved yamis, and Kaiba, handle what they are about to find out about their hikaris? If you want to find out, then please read on!

Lucy: Begin!

**_Day One Part V_**

The silence in the room lasted all of five seconds. Kaiba was glaring, Yami was staring, mouth agape, and Bakura and Marik were silent. The hikaris and Jonouchi just stared at the Duel spirit. She was frowning and looking at the ground, as if someone had taken a knife to her best friend and killed them. The silence was broken by Bakura and Marik.

"You _bitch_-!" they snapped at the same time.

Mana jumped a bit and reeled away as the two yamis leaped for her, hands extended, at the ready to tear her throat out. As the Duel Spirit stood awaiting whatever happened, Ryou and Malik leaped for their yamis.

Ryou grabbed Bakura around the waist and yanked him back.

"Get back here!" she yelled.

Bakura pouted and folded his arms across his chest. Ryou smiled as her yami calmed and drew Bakura back next to her on the couch. Bakura muttered and shook his head, refusing to look at his femalized hikari for a while. He felt strangely embarrassed admiring Ryou when she was in this state. It just seemed... wrong.

Mana hung her head and sighed. "I'm sorry," she said. "I really am. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I-" She paused and shook her head, as if on the verge of tears. "I'm sorry."

Yugi lifted her hand up to the Duel spirit. "I-it's all right, Mana-san. Please don't cry," she said.

Mana shook her head. "No, it is all my fault," she told them. "I was practicing my magic, and I screwed up. And now, because of that, you four are suffering!"

"It's seriously not that big a deal," Malik said, tossing a lock of her blonde hair back. "We can manage this."

Marik shook his head as fast as possible. "No we can not!" he shouted. He reached over and grabbed Malik by the chest. "I can't walk around with my hikari having boobs! They'll get in the way when we're having sex!"

Malik turned right red. "Marik!" she shrieked.

Mana stiffled a laugh while the other yamis and hikaris glanced away. The Duel monster spirit sighed and glanced down at the ground, pursing her ruby lips together.

"But still," she said. "I am still sorry."

Yugi waved her hand at the Duel monster spirit. "Please-" she said. "-don't worry about it. We'll find a way to manage this way, Mana-san. Even if we're girls forever now, it's not a problem."

Mana shook her head. "That's not something to worry about," she said.

Yami was confused. "Why not?"

Mana pointed to the clock. "Because my spell will only last for about seven days at the minimum," the Duel monster spirit stated. "At the maximum, they will stay girls for ten days, but the chances of that happening are, like, a hundred million to one."

All of the yamis and Kaiba gave a collective sigh of relief.

They were happy to know that their hikaris and Jonouchi would be back to normal in a matter of seven days, including this one. They knew that they could handle it.

"Oh, and by the way-" Mana said. "-no sex."

The yamis and Kaiba now gave a collective, "WHAT?" in shock.

Mana nodded and folded her arms across her blue-clad chest. "You heard me, boys," she said, waving her hand at the femalized hikaris and poor Jonouchi. "No. Sex. Until. They're. Normal."

"B-bu-but-" Marik shook his head. "Why?"

Mana turned to the tomb keeper. "Because," she started. "If you have sex with them in this form, there is a chance they could get pregnant, and that would not be good if they turned back male. It would stay. This is not some appearance change, guys. This is a full-on gender transformation, and whatever comes with being a girl, they now have."

Marik jumped up. "What if we use a condom?"

"No good," Mana shook her head. "With their harmonies fucked like this, who knows what could come from it. Using a condom won't do you any good. Hey, I don't make the rules. It's just the way it is."

The yamis frowned and pouted.

Kaiba just shook his head, though he wanted to kill Mana on the inside.

Yugi just shook her head and shrugged. Ryou blushed and looked towards Bakura. Malik frowned and pouted as her boyfriend Marik did. Jonouchi just yawned, uninterested.

Mana rolled her eyes and brushed her hair back. "Anyway," she said. "I'll head back to the Duel Monster world and see if there is anything that I can do to make this better. I'll see if Master knows any spells that will change you back right now, though I seriously doubt that he will. He never did trust me with those types of spells, and now I see why."

Refusing to say another word, Mana vanished in a puff of pink smoke.

The yamis were silent for a while, and Kaiba just muttered something about stupid magical powers. The hikaris and Jonouchi stared at each other and didn't know what to say.

They knew that their yamis were going to feel bad about not being able to get close to them. Mana had told them that they couldn't have sex for seven days until they turned back into males, or else their harmonies would be mixed worse. It was almost depressing, though the hikaris knew that they could survive it better than their yamis.

Yami turned to the hikaris and Jonouchi. "We should-" he cleared his throat. "-go and get some clothes from Mai and Anzu. They'll know what will fit you girls."

Yugi nodded. "Good idea, Yami," she smiled.

The yamis went to their hikaris, and Kaiba went to Jonouchi. They wrapped their arms around their girlfriends and led them from the house to where Mai and Anzu always hung out with one another, shopping for clothes.

* * *

Me: All right! The poor yamis and Kaiba can't have sex with their hikaris, or in Kaiba's case Jonouchi, until they turn back to males! How will they survive this week?

Lucy: Now they are going to get some clothes, since the yamis don't have any, and the girls will know what to get for their hikaris better than they will know!

Me: How will this work out?

Lucy: Thank you all for reading and please review!


	7. Day One Part VI

**Title**: Seven Days to Suffer

**Genre**: romance, humor

**Rating**: T for sexual themes, language, and some blood

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraXRyou; MarikXMalik; SetoXJonouchi; HondaXOtogi; NoaXMokuba

**Summary**: While practicing her magic yet again, Mana, the Dark Magician Girl, transforms the hikaris into girls! Her spell will wear off in seven days, but over those days, the hikaris have to survive their crazy lover yamis, their friends constantly trying to dress them up, and the horrors of female life! Will they manage to do it and turn back to normal?

Me: The next chapter of "_Seven Days to Suffer_"!

Lucy: Mana, the Dark Magician Girl, has come and told the yamis and Kaiba that they cannot have sex with their hikaris or Jonouchi for the whole seven days that they are girls!

Me: Yet, somehow, I feel that will kill the yamis more than it will the hikaris!

Lucy: Anyway, in this chapter, the yamis and Kaiba seek some feminine clothing for their gender-bended lovers, and who better to ask than Anzu Mazaki and Mai Kujaku?

Me: Please enjoy it, guys!

**_Day One Part VI_**

"Holy Hell, what happened?"

Yami should have figured that Mai and Anzu would freak out.

He should have know that the moment he walked into the door of their hangout, which Kaiba had personally made for just them and the gang, that the girls would scream and ask questions when they saw the hikaris and Jonouchi.

And how could he blame them?

They; consisting of Yami, Kaiba, Bakura, and Marik; had just showed up out of the blue with Yugi, Malik, Ryou, and Jonouchi being girls. Anyone would have been freaked out.

Anzu stood, mouth agape, and just pointed. Mai gave a silent scream and stared, purple eyes bugged out so wide that Yami thought they might pop out of her head any moment. Yami just shook his head and ushered Yugi into the room. Yugi had managed to fit into some more of Yami's clothes and wore something that was very loose.

Bakura moved Ryou in behind him, making sure that no one was staring at his hikari. Ryou was still only wearing Bakura's striped blue and white T shirt and his black trench coat, and she had been very nervous about people staring at her as they walked down to the private hangout.

Malik had to drag Marik into the hangout.

The yami never did like this place. He had claimed that it was too crowded and that he became claustrophobic in there. Malik had told him that he was being a baby and always dragged him into the room. This often resulted in Marik hypertventilating and having to be taken home early.

Finally, Kaiba and Jonouchi came in.

Kaiba had been grumbling the entire time, and Jonouchi had just rolled her eyes and ignored him. She knew, from spending so long dating him, how Kaiba could be when he got angry. She would often just let him cool down.

Once inside, the yamis sat down on the couches with their hikaris.

Anzu and Mai, once they got over their shock, cornered the shadow creatures in the room. They had questions, and Ra be damned if they didn't get the answers they wanted.

"What happened?" Anzu yelled.

Yami pointed to Yugi, who was fiddling with a lock of her incredibly long hair. "The Dark Magician Girl screwed up a spell and it turned them into girls, you two," he said.

Anzu nodded slowly, but Mai didn't seem convinced. "Well," she said. "Why all of them? Surely her spell couldn't have effected all of them at one time, could it?" Mai had serious doubts that one girl's magic powers could affect four people at once. Unless she was a master magician, and she was not just yet, it just didn't seem possible to be an accident.

"We're not sure," Bakura snapped. "But whatever's happening, it'll end in seven days."

Anzu raised an eyebrow. "Why seven?"

Kaiba scoffed. "That's like asking Walt Disney, 'why is it always midnight?' whenever a spell will wear off. It just is," he said sarcastically. Jonouchi cast him a glare, in which Kaiba just shrugged.

Mai narrowed her eyes. "You don't have to be rude," she growled.

Kaiba rolled his eyes and refused to look at her. Yami, seeing as things might get ugly in the next few minutes, decided to intervene. He went up to Anzu and Mai and patted them both on the shoulder to get their attention.

"Um, girls?" he asked.

Mai turned to look at him. "Yeah, Yami?"

Yami fidgitted uncomfortably. "Uh, how do I ask this?" he said aloud. "Since they are now girls, they have no clothes. None of theirs fit. And, since we are guys and therefore do not exactly know too much about women and what they need, we were hoping that you two might be able to get them some clothes together for the seven days?"

"Sure, Yami," Anzu agreed without hesitation.

"Yeah, we'll help," Mai said.

Yami sighed in relief. He had been afraid that the girls were going to refuse or make him agree to some sort of deal. He watched as Anzu and Mai went to the hikaris and checked out each individual feature on them. Yami imagined that they were trying to figure out what clothes would look the best on the girls.

Anzu paused when she got to Ryou.

She stared at the silver-haired girl, checking out the fact that she was only wearing a T shirt, which didn't cover much, and Bakura's black trench coat, which was wrapped around her.

Anzu turned to Bakura. "What were you thinking?" she squealed. "You let her walk around town like this? Someone'd be bound to be checkin' her out if you do that! Idiot!"

"Hey!" Bakura snapped. "We didn't have much choice!"

"Yami managed to get Yugi into some of his clothes!" Anzu shrieked, pointing to Yugi. "Why couldn't you?"

Bakura frowned and narrowed his eyes. "You forget to take into consideration that I am at least three inches taller than the Pharaoh and that I am a bit taller than my hikari. None of my clothes would fit her! This was our only option. Why did you think I would give her my trench coat? You think I want everyone starin' at my sexy hikari?"

Ryou turned red and looked away. "W-what are you saying, 'K-Kura?" she asked.

"I'm saying your attractive," Bakura said with a smile. He threw his arm around his love's shoulders. "So just take the compliment Ryou. You're still as lovely as ever to me, male or not."

Ryou blushed and looked away.

Yugi rolled her purple-colored eyes and chuckled. "Anyway, Anzu," she said suddenly. "Do you have any clothes here that we might be able to use for the time being?"

"Hell yeah," Anzu said. "We have a huge fucking walk-in closet you guys can use."

With that, Anzu took the hikaris and Jonouchi into the closet. Mai turned and snarled at the yamis and Kaiba, telling them not to come and peak if they valued their lives at all.

Kaiba rolled his eyes and muttered that he was above such lowly actions. Marik made a comment to that, and this resulted in him getting knocked out with a lamp. Bakura and Yami just watched as the two boys started fighting. Bakura bet that Kaiba would win, while Yami had his doubts on that, since Marik was accustumed to such abuse.

Mai rolled her eyes and went into the closet, where Anzu, Jonouchi, and the hikaris were.

* * *

The closet was huge. It was bigger than any bedroom should have been. Clothes were on countless racks all around, and it was amazing all the colors that caught the eye. Yugi stared in awe, mouth agape. Malik snickered and went towards the rack of skimpy clothing, muttering about how she could tease Marik these next six and a half days.

Ryou rolled her eyes. "This seems weird," she said.

Anzu laughed and ushered her forward. "Well," she told her. "Before you guys start picking out anything, we should get you guys some form of underwear, okay? From what I hear, that's a big issue."

Yugi laughed nervously. "Uh, yeah," she started. "About that-"

"She means to say that she's wearing Yami's right now," Jonouchi piped in.

Yugi squealed and shook her head. "I-it's like wearing shorts, okay?" she yelled, shaking her fist at Jonouchi. "And besides, I was a guy up until 7 o' clock this morning! I'm more use to wearing boxers! Besides, wearing girl's underwear is going to be embarrassing! I use to wear boxers up until this morning!"

Jonouchi scoffed. "Yeah," she said. "And up until 7 o' clock this morning, I had a dick. But somehow, that managed to get spirited away for seven fucking days. So, get over it."

Yugi whined and looked away.

Jonouchi chuckled and patted her on the shoulder. "I'm just messin' with ya, Yuge," she said. "We'll just have to deal. I mean, it's not like it's going to be forever, right?"

"Yeah," Yugi mumbled.

"Then get goin'!" Jonouchi pushed Yugi towards Anzu.

Anzu snatched the hikari by the hand and led her towards the clothes. She dug out a few things that Yugi and the others would need, and then turned away to give them some privacy.

The hikaris took the clothes from Anzu, stared down at them, looked to one another, and then sighed. They didn't have much choice. They got undressed and proceeded to put on the underwear that Anzu had gotten them. Mai arrived at this time and went searching for some other clothes for them to wear when they were ready. It took the hikaris a while to get use to the stuff Anzu had given them, but eventually, they were all standing in a circle, dressed in nothing but a bran and underwear.

Yugi was blushing, as was Ryou, but Malik and Jonouchi didn't seem to care.

Anzu chuckled and waved her hands to the racks of clothes. "Pick anything," she said. "Whatever you want to wear is there, just make sure you put one something that you'll know how to put on or take off later."

The hikaris turned towards the racks of clothing, gulped, and went searching.

* * *

About an hour later, Anzu and Mai stepped out of the closet and closed the door.

The yamis and Kaiba were busy keeping themselves entertained. Kaiba and Marik were still fighting, and by the look of it, Kaiba was starting to win the battle. Bakura was cheering for Kaiba, and Yami was shouting for Marik not to lose. Anzu rolled her eyes and clapped, catching the boy's attention. They stopped and turned.

"May I present your hikaris!" Anzu smiled.

She waved her hand to the closet, and the door opened. None of the hikaris or Jonouchi came first. Yami heard Yugi struggling and he heard Malik shouting for Yugi to go first.

"Yugi, go!"

"No! You go first! He's gonna laugh!"

"He is not gonna laugh! Now will you just _go_-!"

"Yipe!"

Yugi squeaked as she was thrown out of the dressing room with brute force by our dear sweet and ever-so-caring-about-others Malik and out in front of Yami and the others.

Yami was speechless, staring with wide eyes, mouth agape.

His aibou looked _amazing_.

Yugi was wearing what looked like a black and blue mini-spirt with a bit of lace around the hem. She was also wearing a red longsleeve shirt with a bit of lace around the wrists and the collar. She wore a pair of black sandals and a beaded red and blue bracelet around her right wrist. She was also wearing her hair up.

Yami had recalled that when becoming a girl, Yugi's hair had grown long. It had become so long that it had fallen to her waist. Her bangs were still blond, and her hair was still black.

But now, Yugi wore her hair up in two very loose pigtails that fell down to her waist.

Yugi was blushed when she saw how intently Yami was staring at her. She looked away, her blush darkening. Yami stared up at Yugi and rose up, reaching to his aibou.

"H-how's it look, Yami?" she asked.

Yami reached forward and brushed his aibou's hair out of her face. "Very amazing, Aibou," he whispered. A smile played with his lips. "You look very good, Aibou. Very, very good."

Yugi blushed and laughed nervously. "T-thanks, Yami," she said.

Mai smiled and turned towards the door, where Jonouchi and the two other hikaris were hiding behind. She frowned and gave the door a sharp kick, which Ryou and Malik squeaked with fear at.

"Get out here!" Mai snapped.

The only sound that could be heard was the scuffling and arguing of Malik and Ryou, and an exhausted sigh from Jonouchi. While the two hikaris argued about who was going to go out first, Jonouchi gave them both a swift push and sent them flying through the door with a yelp. The two hikaris clung to one another as they skidded to a stop in front of their yamis.

Malik turned and glared. "Jonouchi, that hurt!" she yelled.

Jonouchi walked out of the room and leaned up against the doorframe. "Well," she laughed. "You did it to Yugi. Karma's a bitch, Malik, I thought you would have known that."

Malik muttered and stood up, assisting Ryou to her feet.

Meanwhile, Kaiba and the remainder of the yamis; Bakura and Marik; were staring mouths agape as their femalized lovers towered before them, all three of them still glaring at one another.

To Kaiba, Jonouchi looked amazing.

She still had her long blond hair down, and it still fell around her waist. However, she was now wearing a green tank top with the words "Back-Street" written in sparkly black letters. She wore a maroon leather belt and a black pair of pants with a chain coming from one of the pockets. On her arms were bracelets of all colors. She wore a pair of black and green sneakers as well.

Kaiba pointed at Jonouchi, who smirked at him.

"What do you think?" she asked. "I pull off this look pretty damn well, huh?"

Kaiba said nothing as he walked towards his lover-turned-female and nodded. Jonouchi flashed him a grin and twirled around, going to talk to Mai about something. She whispered to Mai, who looked at Kaiba, and then started laughing hysterically. Kaiba blushed and demanded to know what Jonouchi had said, but Jonouchi just shrugged and said, "What'cha talkin' 'bout, Dragon?"

Kaiba blushed and shook his fist. "You know damn well what I'm talking about, Puppy!" he yelled. "Now, tell me what you and Mai Kuajaku were laughing about!"

Jonouchi looked away and smiled. "Oh, is that a new TV?" she asked.

She turned and walked away from Kaiba, who turned and glared, a frustrated and embarrassed blush on his face. "Don't you walk away!" he called after her, but Jonouchi just laughed and continued on her way.

Anyway, ignoring the non-hikari and non-yami, let us return to Bakura and Marik and their hikaris.

Bakura stared at Ryou in shock. Ryou looked great. Like Jonouchi, she hadn't done anything with her hair. It wasn't up, like Yugi's was, but it looked just fine the way it was; long and around her waist. She was wearing a mini-skirt, as Yugi was, but hers was a navy color with plaid designs all over it. She wore a longsleeve white shirt with a lacy V neck and a dark blue camisole underneath. She wore a pair of black socks and some white shoes to go with it, and she looked extremely embarrassed.

"H-how's it look?" she murmured.

Bakura stood up and reached towards his hikari. "Y-you," he whispered and paused. He sighed and smiled. "You look great, hikari. You look great, okay, Ry?"

Ryou smiled and hugged her boyfriend. "Thanks, 'Kura!"

Bakura blushed and hesitantly hugged his hikari back. This felt strange, hugging his hikari when she was like this. He felt like questioning his sexual preference, but decided that now was not the best time.

Marik noticed that Malik looked great as well.

She had found something that was surprisingly not that all revealing. She had found a tight yellow T shirt with the words "Can't Have This" written across in bright sparkly pink letters. She wore a pair of white jean-like shorts and a pair of brown sandals. Her hair was up in a high ponytail, and she had a few bracelets and necklaces on.

Malik smiled when she saw Marik staring and walked over towards him. "What'cha think o' me now, Marik?" she asked with a smile and a small, yet seductive wink.

Marik stared, mouth wide.

Malik laughed and walked by him. "Get'cher tongue off the floor, boy," she laughed.

The yami of the Sennen Rod blushed violently and looked away. His hikari chuckled and plopped down on one of the leather couches. She laughed and looked over at her fellow hikaris. They were all holding on to their yamis, and Kaiba was still yelling at Jonouchi, who was laughing and flipping through channels on the television.

Anzu walked up and smiled. "We think we did a good job," she smiled.

Yami nodded and turned to his hikari. "Do you..." he hesitated. Yugi turned and smiled at him. Yami blushed as the smile she gave him. "Do you like the clothes you picked out, Yugi?"

Yugi nodded. "I do," she said.

Yami nodded and turned to the other hikaris, yamis, Kaiba and Jonouchi. Once they were all finished doing whatever they were doing, they thanked the girls, took the clothes the hikaris had picked for the week, and left the hangout.

* * *

Me: All right! The hikaris have clothes for the week now!

Lucy: But what are they going to do for the rest of the week now that they are girls? And how will the yamis survive without being able to have sex with them?

Me: We hope you enjoyed, and we will update soon!

Lucy: Thank you all for reading and please review!


	8. Day One Part VII

**Title**: Seven Days to Suffer

**Genre**: romance, humor

**Rating**: T for sexual themes, language, and some blood

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraXRyou; MarikXMalik; SetoXJonouchi; HondaXOtogi; NoaXMokuba

**Summary**: While practicing her magic yet again, Mana, the Dark Magician Girl, transforms the hikaris into girls! Her spell will wear off in seven days, but over those days, the hikaris have to survive their crazy lover yamis, their friends constantly trying to dress them up, and the horrors of female life! Will they manage to do it and turn back to normal?

Me: The next chapter of "_Seven Days to Suffer_"!

Lucy: This is the final part of day one, and the next day will be fun for all!

Me: But first, we are going to have a little bit of a dilema involving Yugi and Yami by the time this chapter ends, so I hope you will all enjoy it, you guys, and we'll update soon!

Lucy: Thank you all for reading this story!

**_Day One Part VII_**

On their way back to the Kame Game Shop, Yami was almost totally silent.

He and Yugi had been alone together for quite a long time. Bakura and Ryou had gone home a few hours before the others, and Marik and Malik had gone off to the cafe to show off Malik's new look. Kaiba and Jonouchi went back to Kaiba's mansion, since Kaiba didn't want people ogling his boy- I mean, _girl_friend. Mai and Anzu told Yami to get Yugi home as soon as possible, since it was very likely that someone would try to hit on her with her new looks.

Yami had assured the two girls that there was nothing to fear; if worse came to worse, Yami could always just kill whoever was hitting on his aibou, but Yugi might not agree to the killing.

Okay, so Yami would just send them to the Shadow Realm.

Though, Yugi probably wouldn't approve of that either. Yugi had banned Yami from sex for a week the last time he sent someone "innocent" to the Shadow Realm.

But what did it matter now?

Yami was already banned from having sex with his aibou. As a girl, Yugi's harmonies were screwed over, and having sex would either result in her getting pregnant or something worse that Yami had no idea about. What could be worse than accidentally getting pregnant? Yami shuddered at the thought of something horrible happening to his aibou.

Shaking free of his thoughts, Yami looked to see where his aibou had gone off to.

He wanted to keep her in sight. Yugi was skipping two feet ahead of Yami, swinging her arms by her sides, humming a tune that was both familiar and strange to Yami.

_How can she be so calm about this?_ Yami wondered.

Yugi glanced at the ground with a smile. She didn't seem bothered by the fact that she was a girl.

Turning back to Yami, she smiled.

"What's taking you, Yami?" she asked. Yami frowned. Her voice was still Yugi's, but it was higher, different. "We better get home before Grandpa starts to worry about us."

"Right," Yami nodded.

The hikari-turned-girl smiled and skipped down the street again. Yami heard her singing. He was use to Yugi singing, especially just before the two of them would go to sleep. He just wasn't use to Yugi singing with a female's voice. It was his aibou's voice, and yet at the same time, it wasn't. It was the voice of someone he knew, yet it was also the voice of a complete stranger.

When they reached the game shop, Yugi kicked open the door and danced inside.

Yami followed close behind, glancing around to see if anyone was ogling his sweet boy- _girl_friend.

When he was certain that no one was looking, Yami closed the door and locked it behind him. Yugi was already three steps ahead of him, already taking off her clothes, which she had aquired from Anzu and Mai, and replacing them with one of Yami's T-shirts.

Yami stared in stunned silence as Yugi folded the skirt and placed it in a pile on the couch. She then removed her top and folded it up. Yami was a bit shocked to see his aibou's chest covered by a bra, but then it occured to him that as a girl for a week, Yugi would need to wear one when they were out in public.

Turning her back to Yami with a blush, Yugi removed her bra and slipped Yami's T-shirt over her head.

As Yami's clothes usually did, the hem fell around Yugi's thighs. Yami sighed softly when Yugi took her hair down and swished her head, letting her long hair flow down to her knees behind her.

"God, how do women deal with fashion?" Yugi asked with a laugh.

"Can't say that I know," Yami murmured.

Yugi giggled, the tinkling bell sound that sent shivers down Yami's spine. "Can't say that I know either," she said.

She took her clothes into her arms and vanished up the stairs to her bedroom. Yami followed after quickly removing his shoes and placing them by the front door. He dashed up the stairs and found Yugi putting the clothes on her desk. He frowned as he stepped into the doorway, feeling as if he shouldn't take another step into the room.

Yugi glanced up and frowned when she saw Yami.

Usually, Yami would be sitting on her bed with a wide smile, waiting for Yugi to fall into his arms so they could go to sleep.

But now, Yami was standing outside her bedroom, looking as if he weren't welcome there. It hurt Yugi to see him like this, but she could see where he was coming from. If Yami had been turned into a girl, Yugi would feel nervous for a while. Yugi would want to give Yami as much space as needed to get use to the new adjustment, no matter how long it would last.

"Yami... maybe..."

"Hmm?" Yami finally paid attention when his aibou murmured his name.

Yugi closed her amethyst eyes and shivered. Why was she doing this? The cold feeling surged its way through her entire body, like the feeling one gets when they know they are about to do something that will hurt someone else's feelings.

"Maybe we... should sleep in... separate rooms this week."

...

...

...

...

It was as if the entire world had gone silent.

Yami couldn't even hear the cars outside buzzing by. He couldn't hear the soft sounds of the wind. He couldn't even hear the sounds of his or his aibou's breathing.

It was all just stunned silence.

The star-haired yami could see the fear collecting in Yugi's eyes. He wanted to step forward and hold his aibou in his arms, but according to what Yugi had just told him, it would be better if they were apart during the night. Yami could feel his limbs trembling, but he had no idea why they were shaking as bad as they were.

"W-what...?"

Yugi sighed and shook her head slowly.

"I-it's not you, Yami, I promise," she said. Yami could tell by her tone that she was serious. "It's me. I-I'm worried that if we sleep in the same bed like nothing's wrong, then I'll be the one to screw it up. We can't give in to our sexual desires, Yami. We can't have sex until I turn back into a boy, but if you sleep beside me, I might forget that, and I know you will too."

Yami stared, not speaking, but understanding.

"So, please," Yugi whispered, closing her eyes tight. "Please understand!"

Arms laced around her suddenly. Yugi gasped, feeling Yami press his lips quickly against her cheek. This was enough to send her heart soaring.

"All right," murmured Yami.

He took his arms away from the hikari and stepped back towards the door. He was smiling, but Yugi could see the pain in his crimson eyes. It sent chills down her spine, and she waned more than anything to hold him close. But she would give in to her romantic desires for him, and they would end up making a huge mistake.

"Good night, Aibou. I love you," said Yami with another soft smile.

And then he disappeared down the hall.

Yugi gently closed her door once she was able to move again. Her knees were trembling, her eyes wide with shock. Her lower lip trembled at the memory of Yami's sorrow-filled eyes. She walked gently over to her bed and laid down, staring at the glass ceiling. She shuddered violently, the aftershock of the words she had just said catching up to her. How could she have said that? Why would she force Yami away? She knew that it was because of her actions, not his. She knew Yami would behave himself, and that he wouldn't do anything to her if he knew it was forbidden, and yet, Yugi had her doubts that he would be able to control himself.

Trying to go to sleep and forget about it, Yugi rolled over and closed her eyes.

She didn't get to sleep easily that night without Yami beside her.

* * *

Me: Oh no! Yugi and Yami have hit a sort of snag in their relationship because of this!

Lucy: They can't stay in the same bedroom because Yugi is afraid that she will lose her control and end up having sex with Yami when they aren't supposed to until the hikaris turn back into boys.

Me: What will happen to them now?

Lucy: Thank you all for reading and please review!


	9. Day Two Part I

**Title**: Seven Days to Suffer

**Genre**: romance, humor

**Rating**: T for sexual themes, language, and some blood

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraXRyou; MarikXMalik; SetoXJonouchi; HondaXOtogi; NoaXMokuba

**Summary**: While practicing her magic yet again, Mana, the Dark Magician Girl, transforms the hikaris into girls! Her spell will wear off in seven days, but over those days, the hikaris have to survive their crazy lover yamis, their friends constantly trying to dress them up, and the horrors of female life! Will they manage to do it and turn back to normal?

Me: The next chapter of "_Seven Days to Suffer_"!

Lucy: Hi, guys! We are so, so, so, so, sooooo sorry that we haven't updated this in a while! We were going through some serious writer's block when it came to this story, but we're back to updating it!

Me: For those of you who may have forgotten what's happened: Yugi, Ryou, Malik, and Jonouchi have been turned into girls, and Yugi and Yami are now seeming to start to drift apart because Yugi doesn't trust herself not to have sex with Yami since Mana told them not to have sex until the hikaris became boys once again in seven days! Or rather, six now that one day has already passed!

Lucy: What sort of adventures await them now?

**_Day Two Part I_**

At exactly 6:30 AM, and not a second before or after, Yami sat up in bed shivering. He hadn't slept at all that night. Without Yugi laying beside him, curled up by his side, Yami just couldn't sleep. He felt cold without the warmth from his aibou pressing into him. The spirit of the Millennium Puzzle frowned and looked at the carpetted floor.

_Ra_, he thought. I didn't sleep well at all last night.

He frowned and glanced over at the picture frame he kept in the guest room, in case he ever had to sleep there. The picture was one of him and Yugi from a long time ago, the same day Yami had first gotten his body. They both looked so happy in the picture, so happy that Yami felt himself tearing up at the contrast of how they were now.

_It's only been 24 hours_, Yami thought, _and already I..._

He grabbed the nearest object, which just happened to be a plushie that Ishizu had made him that looked like Yugi (as a boy), and squeezed it as hard as he could.(1)

"I miss my aibou!" he wailed, going on what Bakura would call a 'Pharaoh Temper Tantrum'. "This sucks! Yugi's been turned into a girl and now we have to spend six more days away from each other? No fair, no fair, NO FAIR! Why do the gods torure me so? It's because of what I said to Set in the Afterlife, isn't it? Well, I'm not taking it back! You can just suffer! But why did you have to make me suffer like this? Turning my aibou into a girl; it's as bad for her as it is for me! Poor Yugi's suffering now, and there's nothing I can do about it! Life sucks, it really does! Gods, I wanna go back to Egypt when things were less complicated!"

* * *

Somewhere in her room, unable to hear the rant that Yami was still going on (and had been for quite some time now), Yugi was scrambling to find the clothes she had picked out.

She rubbed underneath her purple eyes and yawned. Without Yami by her side, protecting her from whatever dangers would threaten her, she hadn't slept at all.

Nightmares of past villains kept replaying in her mind.

First, she'd dreamed that she were back in her original male body...and that Yami was hovering above him, naked, as Yugi was beneath him. They were panting, both in pleasure and in need, and just as Yami were about to kiss him, the room went pitch black. The light returned moments later, and Yugi saw that he was pinned down by Pegasus. Fortunately, Pegasus wore clothes, and so did Yugi now, apparently. Yugi struggled and cried to be let go, but Pegasus just laughed and laughed.

Second, she found herself tortured by nightmares of Marik when he was a psychopath (well... okay, when he was an EVIL psychopath). And third, she dreamed of Zorc Necrophades, and that was the worst dream.

She was running away from Zorc, but she was having a hard time fleeing; her friends dead bodies were littered all around her, wide cuts on their forms.

She remembered tripping on Jonouchi's dead female body, just as Zorc's claws raked across her back. She screamed in agony and hit the ground, reaching out for the nearest object, crying for Yami. Unfortunately, as she died, she realized that the object she was reaching for was Yami, but he was as dead as everyone else, as dead as Yugi was about to be.

When she woke up, Yugi remembered having to wipe tears from her eyes before Yami sensed that something was wrong and came charging into the room like always whenever they slept in different rooms (which wasn't that often).

She sighed to herself. "It's really rather depressing when I can't even go one night by myself without horrid dreams." She tried to laugh; the sound was rough and bitter.

"Now," Yugi continued speaking to herself, "where the hell did I put my clothes?"

She dug through any plastic bag she saw, hoping that the gods were on her side and that she could find her clothes. She searched through half her room before she remembered that she'd put the bag of clothes downstairs just before she went to sleep. Yugi slapped herself on the forehead as a punishment for being stupid, and then she opened the door to go downstairs. Before she stepped into the hallway, she peered around and noticed that Yami's bedroom door was still closed.

_Is Yami still sleeping?_ she wondered.

She walked past the door and knocked on it. "Yami, you awake?"

There was a sound from behind the door, like shuffling, and then Yami called, "Yeah, Yugi, I'm awake. What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

Yugi lied, she knew, but she couldn't exactly tell Yami how miserable she'd been last night. _I'm more than certain Yami had just as rough a time as I did last night_. She felt horrible all of a sudden. _Why did I have to push him away like that? It's not him! It's me! I-I don't think I'll be able to control myself if I sleep in the same room as him. I don't doubt that he'll stop me, but a part of me feels like the rush of emotions will get the better of him and we'll..._

Yugi shook her head to clear the depressing thought. "I'm going to make breakfast, do you want some?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll be down soon."

"All right."

Yugi continued down the hallway, though she couldn't help but feel a bit down. _Yami sounds so depressed, not that I can blame him_. She continued until she reached the kitchen, where she found her bag of clothes sitting on the counter, and Grandpa was sitting in a chair, reading the newspaper.

"Good morning, Grandpa," Yugi smiled sweetly.

"Ah, Yugi, you're awake." Grandpa Sugoroku put down the newspaper. "Good, because I found this bag of women's clothes when I came home last night, and I wanted to ask you what—" He spotted his grandson (whoops, grand_daughter_) and stared.

He stared.

And stared.

He opened his mouth to speak, paused, and then stared some more.

"Y-Yugi," Sugoroku whisperd after about eight minutes of staring at his granddaughter like he'd never seen her before in his life (and he hadn't, at least not in this form. "W-what on Earth...?"

Yugi paused and smiled nervously. _Frick! I forgot that Grandpa didn't know about what happened! _"Um...well, I, uh..."

She sighed.

_Guess I'm gonna have to explain it all._

* * *

Fortunately, based on the fact that Sugoroku knew a lot about dark powers and what they could do, he understood. "I see," he said with a quick nod of the head. "So that's what's going on."

"Yeah." Yugi nodded, thankful that her grandpa understood what was happening.

Sugoroku gestured to his granddaughter's body. "So," he said, "this will last for seven days?"

"Six," Yugi corrected. "I was turned yesterday."

"I see."

Yami took this moment to walk into the kitchen. He saw his aibou sitting at the table across from Sugoroku, who seemed a bit shaken up. He paused and gaped.

_Oh, shit!_ he thought. _Grandpa had no idea what happened!_

Yugi obviously saw Yami's nervous expression and smiled to reassure him. "Don't worry, I explained everything to Grandpa, Yami," she said.

"Oh, good." Yami sighed in relief. _At least he won't freak out now._

A couple hours later, when Yugi had finished making a breakfast of pancakes and hashbrowns, Yami's favorite breakfast, she took her bag of clothes and murmured a quick, "I'll be back in a second", and then she vanished into the bathroom to take a shower and get dressed. Yami heard the shower running a few moments later, and then he allowed himself to breath a sigh of depression.

"Gods," he exhaled. "Grandpa, I—I don't know what to do."

Sugoroku patted his granddaughter's boyfriend awkwardly on the shoulder. "There, there, Yami. It'll be all right," he said.

"I have to spend six days without my aibou!" Yami cried. "How is it going to be all right?"

"You'll be okay. It seems like a long time, but it'll fly quickly."

Yami folded his knees up to his chest and buried his head in them. "It's not...like I just want to have sex with Yugi, you know? We are soul mates, so Yugi is the only one for me. But this—it's like we're being pushed away from each other. Yugi doesn't trust herself, so she doesn't want us to sleep in the same room!" Yami moaned pitifully and fell silent. _I don't know what to do_, he thought. _I know I'm a pervert because of it, but I love Yugi and I want to show him how much I love him, and sex is one of those things that shows that! With us, it's not just sex! But...he—she—does not trust herself enough to sleep in the same room as me. That'd be enough to get us through this, I think._

Grandpa patted him on the shoulder again and vanished into the kitchen.

Yami spent the next twenty minutes in silence, contemplating how he'd survive the next few days without his aibou.

He was brought to attention by the bathroom door opening. He glanced up as he heard his aibou's footsteps echo down the hallway, coming to the kitchen where Yami was sitting.

Yugi stepped into the room, asking, "How do I look?"

She wore a tight black T-shirt with the words "EGYPT" written across the chest in bright red letters. She wore a denim blue skirt, much like the one she wore yesterday, only this one had patches of red on it as well. Her hair was back up in two pigtails as it had been yesterday, and she wore her pair of white sneakers. She looked at Yami, a bit embarrassed, bouncing on her heels. The clothes suited her, though Yami found himself once again feeling the depression of being forced away from his aibou for six more days.

"You—" Yami caught his breath, struck by how good his aibou looked, even if she was a girl now. He smiled. "You look good."

Yugi blushed and walked up to him. "You think so?"

"Yes, I do."

"Hey, I have an idea." Yugi walked past Yami, looking a bit lonely as she did so. She tried to smile. "How about we call the others and head to the park or something? It's supposed to be a nice day out, and it's better than staying inside, right?"

_She's trying to act like this isn't happening_, Yami thought. _Like everything's completely normal._

He wanted to talk to Yugi about it, to tell her exactly how he felt, but he knew that it would just cause her to feel guilty about the choice she'd made, so he didn't say anything. The last thing in the world he wanted to do was hurt his beloved little hikari.

"Sure," he smiled, hiding how lonely he felt. "Why not?"

* * *

Me: Wagh! Poor Yami! And poor little Yugi! They're both miserable without each other! (1) Awww, Yami's got a Yugi plush! *frowns* Wait just a damn minute... _I_ want a Yugi plush! *attacks Yami to get his away from him*

Lucy: I wonder how their little day at the park will go!

Me: And Yami and Yugi should comunicate so that they both know how much they are suffering! If that happens, then maybe they won't be so miserable without each other!

Lucy: Thank you all for reading and please review!


End file.
